Spring Forth
by Simetra Kain
Summary: Temptation is often times a concept that most may not view as dangerous...however, for the life of a level E vampire, it is a curse they must suffer to fight against until death. "If you do this...I'll never forgive myself."
1. Guns And Roses

**Disclaimer: If I owned Vampire Knight…well, let's just say that I don't. (Laughs a little) **

Inspired by Three Days Grace – Animal I Have Become

**Dedicated To: My awesome best friend Ichigo! Better known as ichigo-lily-yun-yun.**

Princess Io

* * *

**1st Eclipse:** **Guns And Roses**

It was coming again. That one peeve that was the most indescribable object that anyone could target hatred toward was rising beneath the dark abyss. The hunger that always made the young guardian of Kurosu Academy extremely dizzy.

Just the very name or mention of it made the teen rebuke in disgust…toward "it" and himself equally with the desire to condemn both without prejudice.

Its name was the **IC**…

Or rather, better known as the Instinctive Craving. Such a title must behold an important role in the life of a level E vampire right? Yes, it does…in fact, more than any other vampire, whether transformed into one or born naturally; this condition was all the same to both sides.

However, this "condition" was more significant toward those who plummeted down toward level E, and were in danger of going insane.

After sensing psychological brain waves echoing through the hallways of the quiet school, the guardian recognized that it was…**time**.

Zero Kiriyuu calmly placed his novel on the dimly lit nightstand beside his bed. As he ran his slender fingers through his silver locks, he let out a breath he had been holding for some time.

"Damn…why now?" He muttered, clearly unabashed by the sudden change in his equilibrium. Zero hastily pushed back his covers and staggered to his door.

The young man of seventeen years clutched at the unbearable pain in his chest. He distracted himself by focusing on his travels toward his destination instead, and that helped. As he approached the door of another room, one he could easily point out of all the other identical ones, he felt uneasy about his timing.

"_It's the middle of the night…I should really just let her rest…training today was brutal."_ Zero thought, his moonlight pupils glaring at the gold doorknob on the oak door.

Shaking his head hesitantly, Zero decided it was best to not disturb a person he needed to see at the moment. He thought more about her well being than his own needs, so he would allow her to conserve her energy for tomorrow. Then maybe…he would pursue her…

…_And fulfill his thirst…_

"Zero?"

His shoulders gradually became rigid. His foot was stopped midway to brushing against the plush carpet. The young man dared not to turn around. If he even had a single thought to peek over his shoulder and come in faint contact with Yuuki's dark burgundy irises, the guardian wouldn't know how to control himself.

"Zero?" She called again, her soft voice unintentionally coaxing her childhood friend on the edge. Yuuki rubbed her tired eyes and yawned casually. "What are you doing here at this hour?"

Her naïve question made Zero think deeply, was he only here to quench his hunger? Or to see how she was doing? He chose the latter just to be safe. "Just checking on you, making sure you were in better shape since training earlier today." He managed above a low whisper. After finishing, he slowly began to walk away, purposely creating a distance for obvious reasons.

Zero could feel his fangs puncturing the inside of his lower lip, but ignored the minor pain to focus on the direction he was walking. As the teenager took a few long strides forward, a hand grasped the middle of his pajama shirt, bunching up the white and black-checkered fabric. "That time?" Yuuki asked, her inquiry catching Zero off-guard.

The level E vampire quickly responded that he should respectfully let her sleep, panting out his response from the sheer pain being inflicted on him at the moment. Just that slight contact from her fair-skinned hand made Zero sweat more, he had to resist, escape, anything but fall prey to his vampire instincts again.

_Never again…_

"No Zero. You're only torturing yourself like you always have. Don't resort to the pills…please." The young girl mumbled. Now fully awake, Yuuki fisted her other hand opposite from the one currently placed there, and leaned her forehead lovingly in the middle of Zero's back, breathing in his scent slowly to attempt calming his racing heart to a comfortable speed.

"_Kaname's blood is running dry…I can feel it."_ Yuuki thought, closing her eyes, reflecting on what to do next. Zero knew just what she was thinking, and cringed at the true fact that lay before him in the open.

His legs suddenly felt lethargic; he had reached his limit. The cravings that frenzied within increased, forcing the demons in his mind screech mad and inarticulate. "It" was becoming too much to ignore now.

"You don't understand Yuuki! I promised you that I would never take anymore of your blood." His voice shaky from the pressure.

Yuuki protested, strongly stating that her blood can save him and is the only way. She hated how he constantly hurt himself to protect her from harm. It saddened her, to the point that she just felt the need to not comply with Zero's wishes this time around.

Zero quickly turned toward the woman, his large calloused hands in a vice grip around her small and fragile shoulders. "Then what do you make of this? How do you explain what happened to you?" He bit back a shout, yelling loud enough for his voice to echo through the silent hallways, no one heard behind their closed doors.

His strength however, did not waver and accidentally tore the front of Yuuki's top.

Behind it were bruises, cuts, and scars…all of them from the creatures that Zero had truly hated. They had ambushed her earlier; during field training that occurred about a week ago. None had consumed her precious blood, but weren't left empty handed.

It was interesting…truly. To witness the most horrifying nightmare Zero could imagine. This was the reason why he forced himself to take blood tablets for the last few months.

He couldn't even look at himself anymore; it was too painful to bear. When Yuuki had been attacked during their field test, Zero had come too late to protect her.

* * *

_Yuuki had been knocked unconscious and weaponless. When Zero arrived to aid her, she had disappeared. After reloading his Bloody Rose, Zero clenched his fist in frustration and anger. "Too late…" He whispered, faintly smelling a scent that drizzled the murky air. A scent of nostalgia to all who were creatures of the night…blood._

_After running with unmatched dexterity, the guardian could instantly tell he was close by the blood scent getting stronger. Finally, Zero spotted the infernal fiend that had kidnapped Yuuki and battled her to submission._

_But it wasn't a sight he had expected._

_The vampire had pinned Yuuki to the floor, his body crushing her tiny frame to prevent excess movement. She attempted a matter of escape earlier, but due to severe injuries and lack of blood altogether, she was powerless. Yuuki tried even something as little as breathing, and that was something very difficult to do at the moment as well. She was only provided diminutive amounts of oxygen at a time._

_She hadn't noticed Zero enter the bleak alley. However, knew his presence was near._

"_Get up, foul demon." His voice said with finality and daring vice._

_The vampire responded the only way they could, by simply turning around to meet with their alleged pursuer. "Didn't expect to see you here…dear brother." The last part made the guardian shiver with anticipation._

_Brother?_

_The statement was far from false. Identical pupils that mimicked the moon's image stared playfully back at Zero. They peered calmly as they never moved or shifted, and stared into Zero's soul, searching for a leeway._

"_Ichiru?" Zero choked. It was no hallucination. This was his very own; his brother and blood related kin. The very person he had been searching for other than his enemy to exact revenge against. The lost twin brother that had been missing since many years before._

_Why?_

_Empty shells flew to the floor and walls, smoke being tossed about. As he ran out of ammunition, Zero quickly slammed another bullet magazine into his gun and pulled the trigger. Ichiru dodged each bullet that screamed toward him flawlessly._

_The battle raged on; neither combatants revealing any sign of weakness or fatigue. It seemed they hadn't lost any stamina, for each one of their steps and movements were as consistent as the next that was inputted._

_The air between the two brothers gradually grew resentful, distant, bitter. It was a standoff for dominance; one brother fighting the other, simultaneously internally fighting what he hated most._

_Ultimately, a precise shot had imbedded itself deeply into Ichiru's left shoulder, another in his lower right rib and instantly broke it. Zero's victory had become inevitable, but he didn't come out in perfect injury, his being more life threatening than his brother's. His chest had been torn open, pieces of his school uniform fluttering lifelessly to the moist gravel and blood mixing with the fallen raindrops._

_The two dared not move; Zero poised perfectly, gun in his left hand in order to let his broken right hand rest. Ichiru stood at the top of a rusty chain linked fence, his hands bloody from the battle and dripping as he lifted his limb to his point of view._

_Zero's brother licked up the falling blood from his hand with his languid tongue, purposely enticing his opponent. His fingertips stood proud and tall as Ichiru continued his charade to anger and tempt Zero further until he spoke._

"_I'm thrilled to fight over your __**prized possession**__ brother. However, now that I have what I need from her, she is of no other use to me. I bid you a formal farewell, I do hope to see you and your fair maiden soon."_

"_Ichiru!" Zero shouted, lowering his gun to his side and running up the brick wall and jumping toward his adversary to prevent him from leaving._

_Seeing this ahead of time, Ichiru had gotten away from Zero's reach and slashed relentlessly at his outstretched hand, cutting open the middle of his hand with a sharpened dagger hidden underneath his sleeve._

_After cutting Zero's hand open, Ichiru disappeared to an unknown location, leaving his older brother clueless._

_Unfortunately, Zero hadn't landed on his feet like he had hoped, and instead injured himself further by crashing painfully onto the asphalt next to Yuuki's unconscious body. He tried to keep his eyes open, his mind focused, but eventually blacked out into obscurity._

_In the end, both guardians resulted in traveling to the hospital thereafter._

_Yuuki had countless lacerations on her thighs, arms, stomach and shins. She also had minor head injuries around her cheeks, forehead and back of her neck along with a bloody lip and a small cut just above her eyebrow. Her school uniform had been drenched in her own blood and her pursuers, even Zero's. Another factor that had happened at the scene was that Yuuki had also fractured her wrist, and severely sprained her ankle in the process._

_Zero had suffered near fatal compared to Yuuki. He had broken 3 bones in his right hand, cracked his sternum in two places, and thrown his knee out of its socket. Two of his ribs were found broken as well, one of them slightly puncturing his lungs. He had to get immediate attention minutes before Yuuki, to check for vital signs. Luckily, none of his organs were pierced directly, but he was guaranteed man scars and bruises from the fight._

_The school had been informed shortly as the two were rushed to the hospital, and Headmaster Cross quickly took time off both the guardian's schooling so they could heal._

_Even when Zero quickly healed days after the incident, Yuuki had been traumatized. She began to have morbid nightmares, ones that took place ten years ago and fell apart, each dream more diverse than the one before it._

_The stress on her psychologically resulted in Zero becoming more distant with her, from purposely finding excuses to only talk to her when they were working, to not coming to class. He would only come when he "needed" her, and then leave when she would fall back asleep._

* * *

But now, Yuuki had enough of Zero dodging her with every opportunity given to him.

"You were almost raped dammit!" Zero declared, squeezing the girl's fragile shoulders out of frustration and hurt. He finally said it; that disgusting scene he had witnessed between his brother and childhood friend, had happened right before his eyes.

In his eyes, Yuuki was a pure and innocent soul with the willpower and courage that could amaze anyone. And here she was, a sacrificial naïveté who always gave, while he would constantly take what she offered.

_The two young teenagers portrayed an intriguing pair like no other…_

_For every beauty, needs a beast._

They just stood there, unable to say anything to one another. Zero's pupils of silver shook, searching for a reaction from the woman standing before him. Yuuki finally spoke after a long moment of thought.

"I don't care about that…it happened a long time ago. Everyone has forgotten about it. More importantly, you need to be taken care of Zero." Yuuki whispered, gently taking one of Zero's hands and prying them off her shoulder.

What surprised her was how compliant Zero was after what she told him. But instead of her leading the way like always, the silver-haired vampire firmly grabbed her hand and walked inside her bedroom. They hadn't spoken again until they reached her large bathroom.

**--**

Zero lay against one of the glass walls and looked away, distracting himself by glaring at his bandaged hand. Yuuki had shed what remained of her pajama top, and only wore a thin spaghetti strap underneath.

Just like the first time, the two had committed the forbidden act. To keep a level E vampire alive. Zero had bitten Yuuki much harder, forcing her to cringe as she clutched to him for balance.

He loathed what he was doing…with all his being; he wished to never have to take Yuuki's blood again and again.

It gnawed at his side to no end, but Yuuki was stubborn. "Zero…" she fisted her palms tighter around his shirt and closing her eyes from the pain he was incurring. In response, he lapped up her open wound at the base of her neck lovingly and with the utmost care.

He then pierced his sharp fangs even deeper, tasting each drop of her delicious crimson life. When he finished, he felt dizzy from over indulging and leaned his back against the wall in its current position.

Yuuki held and hand to her head to steady herself, feeling her blood trickle from the two small holes that Zero had given her. "Are you…okay now Zero?" She asked, blinking and letting out a breath she had been holding.

He didn't reply, and instead turned the nozzle of the shower's knobs on. Water sprayed out in seconds, raining on both of them. He stood, Yuuki following him. But, she turned to leave so he could take his shower to get the smell out, but he caught her wrist. He pulled her back toward him and tightly held her to his chest.

Zero took in Yuuki's distinct aroma and felt calm, his eyes no longer dilated.

"Don't leave my site the next time we do another field test…" It wasn't a demand or even a suggestion. Zero had told Yuuki and she didn't object. She smiled a little and nodded.

The shower water continued to fall on the two as they embraced each other.

"You missed a spot…" Yuuki announced, turning off the water flow.

Quirking an eyebrow, Zero began to speak. Yuuki curtly cut him off and leaned toward his face with caution. He instinctively backed away a little, until she kissed the corner of his mouth, centimeters from his flush shaded lips.

His eyes widened in late reaction when Yuuki pulled back. She was about to say something, until those same lips she had nearly kissed had covered her own as quick as lightning.

It was dimly lit in the bathroom, and Yuuki had fallen backwards into the base of the tub. She didn't know what to think at the moment, and quite frankly, didn't care.

* * *

A word from the author…

**If you guys want, check out my poll on my profile. I'm a little confused as to which fic I should finish, because all three of my core works are doing fairly well. So, please, check out my poll so that I can determine my decision and focus on one story instead of several all at once. Thanks.**


	2. Kill Me, Kiss Me

**2nd Eclipse: Kill Me, Kiss Me  
**

How utterly, simply, remarkably, foolish. To think that it would be approved of such an act would be out of ignorance. Kaname calmly opened his blood stained pupils, the scent of blood was near.

And he knew just whom the owner was of the delicious fountain of youth belonged to. And it didn't surprise him at all over the fact that it was being given to the person he never felt fond towards.

_"Zero..."_ He thought, sighing angrily before reclining in his Victorian armchair. Tonight was an interesting one indeed.

**--  
**

The water begun to run from the shower head again, and held the heated moment between the two Guardians. The sensations Zero was feeling, was certainly alien, unfamiliar to what he was used to.

Yuuki could feel he was somewhat, relieved that his thirst had been fulfilled, and by no one other than herself. She smiled silently while gazing upward toward the shadowed profile of the vampire.

"Are you...okay?" She whispered, shyly placing the back of her hand on Zero's cold cheek.

He nuzzled against her warm limb, careful not to seem too forward toward her. He only nodded before bringing his lips onto hers again. Zero blindly traced a finger along the open flap of Yuuki's drenched school shirt, the hushed strokes tempting to push back the buttons that confined his touch upon her virgin skin.

She instinctively shivered, from either the booming water or his hand she was unsure of. It didn't matter much to her surprise. **It only excited Zero more.**

He leaned away from her moist lips to gain oxygen much to his displeasure; he would choose Yuuki over air any day if breathing wasn't necessary. "Yuuki..." He started, but the girl curtly shook her head.

She was clearly sending a message to him: no words, more action.

He closed his eyes for a few moments, trying to gain his strength long enough to keep his ever-growing urges from possessing him again. Yuuki could easily tell just what he was doing and felt worried in the situation.

Before she was given the opportunity to ask what's wrong with Zero, a loud knock came onto the door. _"Yuuki!! Are you still in the bathroom? I need to use the shower!"_

It was Headmaster Kurosu; in other words, BAD timing to be together in the restroom.

Yuuki had gone rigid, shaking from the presence of the Headmaster on the other side of the door. Zero quickly twisted the knob shut and slapped his hand over Yuuki's mouth to prevent further sound.

She lifted his hand and quickly responded. "I'll be out in a minute!"

He looked toward her, eyebrows creased in an annoyed expression. Yuuki winked clumsily and stuck her tongue out. _"Ha ha..."_ She teased, and Zero pursed his lips, further knitting his thin eyebrows together.

The young woman cutely kissed his nose. "No complaining, if the Headmaster notices something strange, well, he'll know. Don't be such a baby." She began to stand until Zero pulled her down again, this time onto his upper thighs.

He held her close, nosing against the confounded strands of hair and soaked collar. "I liked it better...when it was quiet..."

_"Yuuki? Are you okay? Yuuki!"_

The two were still embracing each other, until the girl calmly pulled back. Zero followed, but not long before kissing her one last time.

He kept control of her loose gasps, deftly brushing his large hand against one of her warm breasts.

She clenched her fist by the first touch and let out a small squeak. _"Did I...just do...__**that?**__"_

Zero smirked, trailed lazy kisses along the curve of her chin to the beating pulse on her neck. He stopped short there, and instead of biting her like she expected, he caressed the sensitive skin before coming back into view.

"Be more careful when you're willing to give up your blood. It shouldn't be treated like charity." Zero said, leaping out of the tub and opening the nearby window.

He looked back at her from behind his shoulder, kept that beautiful smile on his masculine features and jumped without a second thought. As soon as he disappeared, the door had been forced open.

**--  
**

The Headmaster looked around for his daughter in dismay, until he quickly discovered her huddled body in the bathtub. He was panicky and practically shaken out of his wits, worried about why she hadn't spoken again.

She explained she hadn't heard him over the running water, but then noticed a mistake in her..."explanation". The water wasn't running anymore!

Her face flushed to a bright maroon, and she began to look around at her surroundings instead of straight at her adoptive father.

"Yuuki...? You really shouldn't leave the water running for so long, and with your clothes on! Perhaps you should lie down..." Headmaster Kurosu laid a hand on her shoulder, concern written on his face.

The tips of her hair still dripped with water, and the air around her still felt thick, it empty without Zero by her side. Just thinking about him made her even more embarrassed and she stood up abruptly.

"I forgot! Sorry Headmaster! I'll be late for school!" She said, completely forgetting her school overcoat and slamming the door behind her. Finally on the opposite side, she leaned against it and held a hand to her forehead.

Now, it was quiet enough for her to think without any kind of distraction...

"Yuuki? Are you...feeling okay? When I mentioned takoyaki to you in class you didn't budge. You sure are overworking yourself; both you and Kiriyuu-san." Yori sighed, looking at her best friend from across the table during lunchtime.

"Well...we have been...working a lot more these days." Yuuki's voice drifted and she stirred her bento box, uninterested with her food at the moment.

Earlier that morning was certainly...quite a shock in her opinion. But, not something she would regret...right? The bell had rung for class and Yori stood up form the lunch table.

She turned and still saw Yuuki staring at her unappetizing food. "Yuuki? You coming?" The girl snapped her attention toward the brunette, nodded nonchalantly and closed up her lunch box.

The two walked together in an awkward silence, the wisps of the wind the only voice between them. A distance away, a pair of silver eyes kept their sight upon the back of Yuuki's black school uniform, and hadn't moved since then.

Her figure disappeared, and Zero could feel the urge coming to life again, this time stronger. He clutched his vibrating tattoo, and hastily sifted through his coat pocket for the blood tablets.

After fishing them out, his vision blurred, the temptation progressively overcoming him. "Dammit..." He cursed under his breath, the pills slipping from his fingertips and onto the grass. They lay there, abandoned.

"That night was the last..." Zero declared, biting the inside of his cheek and drawing blood. This time, he would be in control.

This time Yuuki wouldn't have to be game for him. This time, he was going to cure his disease another way. This time, insanity wouldn't be an option, but neither would temporary pleasure.

**This time...it would be different.**

* * *

A word from the author…

**If you guys want, check out my poll on my profile. I'm a little confused as to which fic I should finish, because all three of my core works are doing fairly well. So, please, check out my poll so that I can determine my decision and focus on one story instead of several all at once. Thanks.**

I've actually never written something that short before, not even with the first chapter. However, I am considering on a revision because it's very late over here as I finished writing this. Yes, I wrote it in one sitting, so kill me now.

Thanks again guys.


End file.
